Te necesito
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Morir así? Que humillante! Debió ser menos confiado! No debió actuar solo sin que sus amigos supieran! Muerto por un cobarde... A no ser qué...


**Te necesito.**

No estaba asustado, no eso no era para nada lo que pensaba.

Se había enfrentado a la muerte en más ocasiones de las que podía contar.

Con enemigos mil veces más fuertes que el idiota que lo tenía sometido.

Y no temía, estaba furioso.

Furioso con el imbécil que lo había apresado con un sucio truco.

Furioso con el hecho de que ni siquiera lo hubiera atacado de frente.

Furioso consigo mismo por haberse separado de su equipo sin haber dicho nada.

Tenía confianza en si mismo, el tipo era obviamente débil, seguirlo, derrotarlo en unos segundos y volver con sus amigos, era fácil.

O al menos esa era la idea.

Y era entonces, en ese momento fatal en el que debía recordar que, aunque fuera poderoso, él no era invulnerable…

Ni tampoco inmortal.

Algo muy afilado se había clavado justo al final de su espalda.

Y entonces, su corazón se aceleró, enviando un dolor punzante e insoportable a cada uno de sus miembros.

El dolor no era nada, sabía bien cómo lidiar con él.

Pero ya no podía moverse, no se movía en lo absoluto.

No podía tensar ni relajar los músculos, no podía parpadear, tuvo que concentrar todas sus fuerzas en respirar, le estaba costando horrores, pero era lo único que podía hacer seguir el cada vez más lento latido de su corazón.

Y esto era más humillante que aterrador o doloroso.

El tipo, flacucho de cabello grisáceo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le provocaba a Natsu muchas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, se le acercó.

-Parece que el paralizante que hizo Giord-sama funciona.-Se burló.

Para colmo, la mierda que lo había detenido, ni siquiera era suya.

El tipo le pateó un costado.

No dolió nada, el golpe fue patético y sólo hacía la furia de Natsu crecer.

-¿Qué te pareció eso rosadito? ¡No eres tan fuerte ahora!

¡Muévete! ¡Muévete joder!

El cobarde le escupió en la cara.

¡MUÉVETE MALDITA SEA!

-No te preocupes, el paralizante no mata, sólo fue para hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para mí.- El tipo sacó una enorme pistola del tamaño de su cabeza.- Es esto lo que va a terminar con tu vida.

No.

Él no podía morir…

No de forma tan patética.

¡MUÉVETE!

-Y estoy bastante al tanto de tus habilidades, esto no es un arma de fuego, contiene 150 agujas envenenadas, especiales para ti.

¡MALDITA SEA, ÉL NO VA A MORIR ASÍ! ¡MUÉVETE JODIDO CUERPO!

Él apunto el arma a pocos milímetros de su nariz.

Rio.

-Además, no voy a tomar ningún riesgo, no te preocupes, puede que las agujas te maten antes de que puedas sentir los efectos del veneno.

¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

-Buen viaje, Natsu Dragneel.

A esa distancia, sin siquiera poder tensar los músculos para reducir por lo menos un poco el impacto…

Joder…

No quería morir así.

Un sello mágico se formó detrás de la pistola.

Oyó el disparo.

Pero no sintió las agujas.

Todas ellas descansaban clavadas en el suelo justo a un lado de su cabeza.

Un largo camino de brillantes estrellas se había atado alrededor de la muñeca del cobarde y había desviado el tiro.

Siguió el camino de estrellas hasta su origen.

_Lucy._

Vio después como tiraba de su muñeca y le pateaba el rostro con fuerza.

_Uff, hasta a él le dolió._

La patada logró mandarlo de espaldas al suelo…

O se supone que eso hiciera, porque Lucy volvió a enredar el látigo alrededor de su cuello, tiro de él por encima de su cabeza y lo azotó en el suelo.

_Ocho veces._

Cuando Lucy finalmente detuvo su sádico ataque, el tipo apenas y podía moverse.

Lucy se plantó frente a él y puso un pie sobre su pecho.

Natsu pudo alcanzar a ver la furia en su mirada…

Eran esos momentos en los que Lucy podía ser tan, o más aterradora que Erza.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Siseó.

El tipo en el suelo tosió sangre.

-Como si fuera a…

El tipo hizo un intento por toser quedándose a medias y llevando sus manos a su cuello.

Lucy estaba apretando el látigo alrededor de su cuello.

-Piensa bien en tus próximas palabras.-Advirtió la rubia.

-¡BIEN! ¡BIEN!-Dijo el de forma ahogada-¡Está paralizado! ¡El antídoto está en mi bolsillo!

Lucy apretó más el látigo.

-Entrégamelo.-Murmuró.

El tipo llevó las manos a sus pantalones y le entregó a Lucy un líquido azul en una jeringa.

Lucy no dijo nada y apretó más el látigo.

-¡ALTO! ¡POR FAVOR!-Rogó.- ¡YA TE DÍ EL ANTÍDOTO! ¡DETENTE!

Lucy ignoró sus súplicas.

Mantuvo su postura hasta que el tipo dio muestras de dejar de luchar.

Lucy soltó el Fleuve de ettoiles y lo volvió a guardar en su cinturón, luego corrió rumbo a Natsu, se hincó a su lado e inyectó el antídoto en su brazo.

En unos pocos segundos su cuerpo se sentía como antes.

Natsu se sentó con rapidez y emoción, olvidando la furia que sentía momentos atrás.

-¡Por fin! ¡Gracias Lucy! ¡Tú…- Las palabras de Natsu se vieron interrumpidas por el abrupto abrazo de la rubia.

Luego sintió un líquido tibio sobre su hombro desnudo.

Lucy estaba llorando.

-¡Natsu!-Gritó entre sollozos.- ¡Yo creí que de verdad ibas a morir! ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué sin decirnos nada?

-Yo… Él se veía débil, creí que…

-¡Natsu! ¡Ellos querían matarte! ¡El objetivo eras tú! ¡Conocen todas tus debilidades! ¡Querían tu corazón por qué eres el Dragon Slayer de primera generación más poderoso!

Natsu se sorprendió ante las palabras de Lucy que seguía llorando con desesperación.

-Y cuando notamos que no estabas… Yo realmente creí que… Que…-Lo apretó con más fuerza.- ¡Yo no soportaría perderte! ¡No a ti también! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dio una nueva vida! ¡No podría soportar perderte a ti!

Natsu sonrió mientras rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos.

-La vi bastante cerca, gracias Lucy.-Dijo él abrazándola y acariciando su espalda.- Aunque creo que fuiste un poco extrema.

Natsu miraba el cuerpo en el suelo.

-N-no está muerto.-Dijo Lucy con nerviosismo.-Sólo está inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, no es la primera vez que hago eso con mi látigo.

-¡Bueno!-Dijo él mientras se ponía de pie con Lucy en sus brazos.-¡Recuérdame no hacerte enojar!

La rubia hizo un puchero.

-Lo harás de todos modos.

-¡Hey!

- Cuando te metes por la ventana me haces enfadar.

Natsu se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

-Tienes razón, seguiré haciéndolo.

-¡Natsu!

-¿Dónde están Gray y Erza?

-Se quedaron peleando con otros hombres de la organización.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ayudarles!

Natsu corrió siguiendo el olor de sus amigos y tomó la mano de Lucy para que lo siguiera.

Sintió un leve apretón en su palma.

Lucy seguía insegura con todo esto, y parecía apretar su mano como para comprobar que estaba realmente ahí con ella.

Natsu giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

Él no iba a morir mientras Lucy estuviera allí para salvarle el trasero.

Y no iba a permitir tampoco que nadie tocara uno solo de sus dorados cabellos.

Ambos eran vulnerables.

Pero juntos, eran infinitamente veces más fuertes.

**Fin**

**Nalu week, día dos: VULNERABLE.**

**Aww, supongo que tendré que hacer otros dos para mañana, ya no puedo más!**

**Bueno, hasta mañana entonces! **

**Se despide:**

**Anika Dragneel**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**Sabes que inspira? Los reviews!**

**Quieres inspirarme? **

**Regálame un review!**

**Si me regalas un review te amaré por siempre!**


End file.
